Worthless
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Amycus Carrow knows that one of the best punishments is to damage the one thing teenagers care most about; their self esteem. Half-blooded Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott learns this the hard way.


A/N:** This idea just came to me for a short fic**

**JKR owns all**

* * *

7th year Hannah Abbott had heard about detentions via some of her friends. Apparently the girls had it a bit easier than the boys did, but the half-bloods had it harder than the purebloods did. This made her a bit nervous, she was a girl, but she was also a half-blood. There was a system too, or so she'd heard from Ernie MacMillan.

She slowly crept down the large dungeon staircase, Amycus Carrow was waiting at the bottom. "Miss Abbott, look at you, you filthy and stupid little half blood Puffywuffle," he spat. Hannah just bit her lip and ignored his comment, silently following him into the 'punishment chambers'.

Carrow gestured for her to stand with her back against the wall. "First I'll explain the system, I usually have to explain it a couple times to the Hufflepuffs," he jeered. Hannah nodded and swallowed the gum she'd been chewing, while outside she looked cool and collected, inside she was a jittery mess.

"You're a girl, meaning Professor Snape cannot authorize us to use physical means to harm you...but we can still use the Cruciatus curse, 'coz that's a spell. We are allowed to punch and kick and hit the boys, however. Also, you're a half-blood, meaning I'm going to crush your self esteem for having a tainted bloodline. If you were pureblood, this particular portion of the punishment would be...shall we say, non-existant?" Amycus started, shifting between his right and left feet.

Hannah nodded meekly. "I-I understand, Professor Carrow," she stammered.

"Now there's a system, y'see. I don't have time to explain it all, so I'll just explain what applies to half-blood twats like yourself. This is your first offense, meaning I'm going to make you write 'I'm a filthy half-blood' with a regular-not a blood-quill six hundred times. You heard me correctly, six hundred, so many times that your hands may as well be bleeding. This portion will take an hour and a half. Following that, you'll recieve two minutes under the Cruciatus Curse. On the second offense, the message changes to 'I'm a filthy and stupid half-blood' and you have to write that six hundred and fifteen times, and then six minutes under the Cruciatus Curse. On the third offense, you'll recieve ten minutes under the Cruciatus Curse and then be assigned to a pureblood Slytherin girl, that you have to serve and cater to their every whim for two days. If you commit four or more offenses, you'll have to spend the number of days of your offense number in one of these lovely punishment chambers, you will only recieve one meal a day...and a small one at that, and you'll be subjected to four minutes of the Cruciatus Curse every day of your stay. For example, on offense number four, your punishment time is four days," Amycus explained.

Hannah shuddered, glad that this was only her first offense, she noted it didn't sound too bad. "Yes Professor," she said.

"Now, what did you do to land in here?" Carrow sneered.

Hannah gulped. "I was one of the Dumbledore's Army members that toilet-papered Headmaster Snape's office," she admitted.

"Ah," Carrow grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. "Six hundred times, and if your hands get too tired, it'll be five minutes under the Cruciatus instead of two," he spat, nodding towards an old desk in the corner of the room.

Hannah sat down and started to write;

_I'm a filthy half-blood_

_I'm a filthy half-blood_

_I'm a filthy half-blood_

_I'm a filthy half-blood_

_I'm a filthy half-blood_

_I'm a filthy half-blood_

She slowly looked up at the evil Death Eater professor smirking at her, and tears stung in her eyes. She'd never felt like she had much value in the world; she was just the stupid little Hufflepuff with blonde pigtails, the girl whose mother was murdered by dark forces for being a 'mudblood', the girl who had been dubbed 'the Hogwarts Crybaby' in her first year.

Hannah may have been a half-blood, but she now felt even lower than a mudblood...

Amycus grinned.


End file.
